the_travellers_hidden_layout_not_to_be_found_outfandomcom-20200215-history
Talion Emitter
1.jpgdd6558e8-f42e-456a-8ee6-103667c7fdf2Larger.jpg|Talion Emitter, side view 2.jpge107f7c9-826a-48bb-bd28-ff80c4876dcdLarger.jpg|Talion Emitter, top view A device invented by the Immortals of the Prime Universe, this device holds great power and gives it away freely. Purpose The Talion Emitter's main goal is to create a small portal in the fabric of reality, a portal which opens up to the space between universes. This higher dimensional space is what Travellers move through as they travel between universes, and is absolutely filled with Talion particles, the particle that powers Mar Abilities. While Travellers have their own man made marks which utilize and absorb Talion particles in a relatively safe manner, those who are exposed to large amount of Talion particles aren't as safe. Talion particles actually have the power to induce the creation of marks, but these abilities are often more unstable and those who are exposed to them have a high chance of dying from tumors. The Talion Emitter is designed to expose as many people as possible to Talion particles in a relatively small area, so that all someone needs to do is get close to the machine and they begin developing Marks on their bodies, which are a sign that the particles are genetically altering the human to be able to consume the particles. The Prime Immortals and their research into mark technology is less advanced than the Korrans, seeking more knowledge on the Galion particles than the Talion particles. As such, these devices were crude attempts at granting themselves superhuman abilities which were invented before the discovery of the Galion particle. Some rebel Prime Agents have taken these machines, and seek to use the Talion particles to build an army capable of putting the Immortals and their destructive nature to an end. They sent these machines to several worlds, doing so in order to test their effect on various populations, and trying to determine what kind of world would likely produce the largest and most effective military force. An Emitter is found in the Delta Universe, operated by a former Traveller who discovered the machine after his team was wiped out, intending to use it to defy the Omega AI and destroy this world. (Another emitter is/may be discovered in the Epsilon Universe, and the medieval people there seek to use the magic it grants to take over the world, except it will only kill them all) The last example of these machines being discovered is in the Eta universe, where several of these devices were placed around the world, transforming people into superheros and supervillans. These machines were different than the rest, and limited the amount of particles emitted, allowing more people to survive the transformation process and to create the army the Rebel Agents sought in the first place. However, the rebels dont forsee the war brewing between heros and villans, and with the Travellers involved, they never see their plans come to fruition as their machines are destroyed and the Travellers use their combined power to extract the Talion particles from heros and villans worldwide. Side effects The Emitter creates tumors and cancer in those it affects, but this may not kill someone right away. To those who are affected the most and filled with enough Talion particles, their bodies mutate and they become raging monsters of pure power and will, destroying all in their path. Category:Index Category:Technology